


Everything In-Between ("Party of Three" Snippets)

by roseM0719



Series: Party of Three Extras [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (yes I made soulmates canon in my stories), Angels, Angst, Archangels, Asexual Characters, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cherubims, Coven(s), Demons, Djinns, Earth Magic, Electricity/Lightning magic, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fire Magic, Fluff, Gay Characters, Genderbent Main Original Character, Genderfluid Characters, Hybrids, Ice Magic, Immortals, Lesbian Characters, Leviathans, M/M, Multi, Nature, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Phoenix - Freeform, Plant Magic, Polyamory, Polyandry, Psychometry, Reapers, Romance, Series, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sirens, Smut, Snippets, Soulmates, Telekinesis, Transgender Characters, Tricksters, Uncle Crowley, Vampires, Water Magic, Werewolves, White-Eyed Demons, Witches, air magic, metal magic, nephilims, pansexual characters, profound bonds, same sex relationships, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseM0719/pseuds/roseM0719
Summary: Take a look into the lives of Isabeau Fitzgerald and The Winchesters when they're not hunting down monsters and vengeful spirits. Follows the entirety of the "Party of Three" series and will be updated as the seasons progress.[This story contains polyamory relationships and same sex relationships]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), OC(s)/OC(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character/Dean Winchester, Sam/OC/Dean
Series: Party of Three Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sunset Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sunset Drive" takes place between "Prologue: Elemental Wiccan" and "Party of Three (pilot)". Dean and Isabeau enjoy their drive on the way to Stanford to pick up Sam.

Isabeau smiles, humming along to the music Dean plays on the impala's stereo. She held her hand out the rolled down window, enjoying the cool wind hitting it. She stares at the sun setting over the horizon, painting the sky in hues of orange, pink and violet.

Dean turns the music down a bit, letting it play in the background, "So, anything else beside getting that art degree? Maybe a special someone?" Dean asks, glancing over at her with a cheeky smile.

Isabeau scoffs, "Nah, your girl is single as all hell. Stopped dating a few years back."

Dean raises his brow in curiosity, "Really? Not getting freaky?"

Isabeau looks at him and laughs, "'Getting freaky?'" She laughs again, "No, no. Haven't had sex in a while." That was a lie. She had a coven full of women that she constantly had sex with. She wasn't dating any of them. It was their way of strengthening their bond as a coven. They did love each other, but not romantically.

Dean purses his lips, "You must be itching."

Isabeau slaps his arm playfully, "Shut up you. I'm not itching." She pauses, "What about you? Is Dean still mister casanova? Getting all the ladies?" It pained her to say that, but she didn't want to admit it.

Dean shrugs with a smug smirk, "You know it, sweetheart. Though I could never seem to win you over." He playfully flirts.

Isabeau snorts, "Dean, that's because your moves don't work on me. I prefer the real you, the soft, intimate you."

Dean frowns, "I am not soft."

"Oh! Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Isabeau brings her hand in from the window and turns to him, propping her leg on the seat, "You have snuck in and cuddled with me ever since we were kids, not to mention, you are not much of PDA person, but you will gladly hold my hand any time you get the chance! Don't lie, Dearie!" She laughs happily as Dean groans.

She was right and Dean knew that. He was always soft for Isabeau. Even when he 'dated' a few girls, he was never much for PDA or even being intimate with them. It never felt right to him, but with Isabeau, it just came naturally.

Dean raises one of his hands up in defense and chuckles, "You got me there, Beau. But, uh, no one special."

Isabeau hums, staring at Dean with a soft smile. After a moment, Dean glances over, smiling in confusion at her affectionate gaze, "What? Finally falling for me?"

Isabeau rolls her eyes, "You wish." She jokes, but it was true. She's loved Dean for the longest time. Though it also terrified her because not only did she love Dean, she also loved his younger brother, Sam, for just as long.

Though, Sam was with someone and he seemed happy. She didn't want to ruin that for him, she would deal with the pain so that Sam could be happy.

She takes a breath, "I just… I didn't realize how much I missed this. Being around you, Dean. On our way to get Sam and all three of us being together again. It feels right… Does that sound weird?"

Dean thinks for a moment. He shakes his head, "No, that doesn't sound weird at all. I missed this too, Isabeau. Things have been hard without you and Sam."

Isabeau sighs, "I'm sorry, Dean. I really am. Things have just been crazy these past two years. And I thought you didn't want to come around because I was the last one to see Sam. Hell, I was the one who fully encouraged him to go to college and leave. I thought you were mad at me."

Dean huffs, "I wasn't mad at you, Beau. Just… confused and a little hurt by Sam. He left without telling me. I mean, you told me what happened after he left and he didn't even attempt to explain. So, I'm not at you."

He glances over, patting her leg, "Don't ever think that. Got it?"

Isabeau bites her lip and nods, "Yeah, got it."

She leans against the passenger door and looks out the window with a small smile, her white hair flying about in the wind.

Dean glances over at Isabeau and smiles to himself. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest as the colors of the sunset reflect in Isabeau's hair, her blue eyes sparkling in the light.

After all this time, one thing was for certain; he was still in love with his Isabeau.


	2. Let Me Lift Your Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let Me Lift Your Sorrows" takes place in between Season 1 Episode 1 "Party of Three (pilot)" and Episode 2 "Wendigo". A few days after Jess's passing, Sam mourns her death and goes to Isabeau for comfort.

Isabeau hums to herself as she walks down the sidewalk to her motel room that she is sharing with Sam and Dean. It's only been a few days since the fire and Jess's passing and since then, they've been sticking around Stanford to maybe track down what did it.

And so far, it hasn't been going well. They've found nothing whatsoever and Isabeau could tell that Sam was holding his emotions back in front of his brother, though she didn't know why he wasn't talking to her about it.

She only guessed it was because being apart for 2 years, they lost that little part of their relationship between them; which was upsetting. But, she was going to give Sam time.

She looks down at her phone, clicking through the text messages that her family sent her. Isabeau told her parents after the fire that she was going to stick around with Sam and Dean to help them figure out who did it and to help find John.

In response, her family called her and the boys, giving condolences to Sam and she knew that Bartholmieu was talking with Dean about John. Her brothers were upset to hear that their big sister was going to be away for a while, but Isabeau promised to visit as much as she could and call them whenever she was free.

Isabeau sighs and places her phone in her leather jacket pocket. She shifts the bag she was carrying on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. She was able to find a store near the motel that helped her stock up on her herbs, candles and a few other odds and ends.

She decided to go on her own, letting Sam and Dean have some time to themselves during the day. It felt nice to have both of her boys back in her life, but she wished that it didn't happen for the reasons it did.

Isabeau hops off the sidewalk and walks over to her motel room, taking out the keys as she goes. She noticed the impala was gone and raised a brow at the empty parking spot in confusion.

She unlocks the motel door, slides into the room and closes the door behind her, "Hello?" She calls out, setting down her bag on the motel kitchen table.

Sam pops his head out of the bathroom, "Hey. You're back." He walks over to her.

Isabeau smiles softly, nodding, "Yeah, just had to stock up on a few things." She starts pulling out the items from her bag, turning so her back faced Sam, "So, where's Dean at? The impala is gone."

Sam chuckles, "He, uh, went to a bar."

Isabeau snorts, "At one in the afternoon? Geesh, that man and his liquor." She also knew that no doubt Dean was flirting with some random woman at the bar and that hurt her a little.

"And you didn't… Sam?" Isabeau trails off, staying in place as Sam's arms wrap around her from behind, his torso pressing up against her back and his head dips onto the top of her head. She could hear sniffles from Sam and feel his body shaking against her own.

She frowns, "Oh, Sam." Isabeau turns around in his arms and her heart breaks as she sees the tears falling down Sam's face. She reaches up, whipping away his tears, "Hey, I got you, Sam."

His lips tremble and leans back down, hiding his face in her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Isabeau sighs, "Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for. If you need to let it out, let it out. You can't always hide how you feel, no matter how hard you try. I'll be there for you every step of the way." Her fingers entangle in Sam's hair, petting it softly.

Sam sniffles, "Thank you, Beau." Sam didn't know what he did to deserve Isabeau as a best friend. There was a time that Sam wished that there were more than just friends and he even almost asked her to come with him off to college, but he was afraid of the rejection.

Isabeau had her own life and was doing what she wanted to do. Sam couldn't just drag her away from it all.

Looking back at it now, did he ever lose those feelings? He loved Jess, that was certain, but did he love her the same way he loves Isabeau?

"Hey…" Isabeau pulls Sam's head up, cupping it and looks into his eyes, "Why don't you go lay down? I know you haven't been getting any sleep from nightmares, Sam. I have something that can help you."

Sam attempts to shake his head in her hands, "No, Isabeau. You don't have to do anything-"

Isabeau presses a finger to his lips, "Shh, I don't want to hear it. Let me help. Go lay down on your stomach, but, ah, this gonna sound weird, but I also need you to take your shirt off."

Sam swallows, "What?" He asks, confused.

"Aromatherapy, Sam. It helps with relieving stress, calming you down and it can help with sleep. I know it's early in the afternoon, but I can tell you need some sleep." Isabeau explains, wiping away the rest of his tears.

She pulls Sam's hands away from her and brings him toward one of the motel beds, "Please, Sam. For me?" Isabeau asks.

Sam stares down at her and nods, "Okay." Isabeau smiles, walking away from him and pulls out the rest of her things as Sam does what Isabeau instructed.

"So, what is, um…" Sam clears his throat, taking off his shirt and lays down on his stomach on the bed, "Aromatherapy?"

Isabeau chuckles, "Aromatherapy is a healing treatment that uses natural plant extracts for health and well-being. Since dad mostly taught us the wiccan ways, we use nature way more than the average witch. I started doing it in the middle of college because my friends and I were always stressed out and exhausted."

She grabs a couple of honey scented candles and places them on the nightstand in between the motel beds. She lifts up her pointer finger, a small flame igniting at the tip and lights the wicks of the candles.

Isabeau moves over to her bag, grabbing a wooden bowl, and a couple of small glass bottles. She walks back over to the nightstand, kneeling down and begins to pour the contents of some of the bottles into the bowl.

Sam watches Isabeau as she does this, "What are those?"

Isabeau hums, "Oils. I'm gonna use eucalyptus and peppermint. But I have other ones, all different scents. You use certain ones for different reasons. I could also light some essence, but I think that'll be good for another time."

She stands from her position, closing up the bottles and places them back in her bag. She shrugs off her leather jacket and also takes off her rings, placing them on top of her bag with care.

She also unwraps her rosary from her wrist and places it around her neck. It was long enough so that she wrapped it around her neck twice; a part of it acting like a choker and the other half acting like a regular necklace, stopping just below her breasts. She very rarely wore it like this.

Isabeau moves and turns down a couple of the lights so the candles admit light in the room; creating a calming environment.

Isabeau cracks her fingers, "Sorry for what I'm about to do." She comments, walking over.

Sam frowns in confusion, "I'm sorry?" Without answering, Isabeau crawls onto the bed, swings her leg over Sam and sits down on top of his ass, "For this." She simply says and grabs the wooden bowl full of oils.

Sam coughs out a small chuckle, "You're good, Isabeau."

Isabeau chuckles as well, "Thanks." She dips her hand into the wooden bowl, swirling the contents before scooping up some of the mixed oils and setting the bowl aside.

She rubs her hands together to spread the oil, and places her hands on Sam back. Slowly, Isabeau's hands dig and massage into Sam's back; rubbing certain areas in circular motions, dragging her knuckles along his spine, and working out small knots with her thumbs.

Sam closed his eyes the second Isabeau's hands touched his back and while she massaged him, he let out small groans here and there, especially when she dug into a spot that had a knot.

"Wow." Sam chuckles out breathlessly, "You're really good at this."

Isabeau hums with a smile, "Why thank you… I need you to breathe in."

Sam inhales.

"And breathe out."

Sam exhales and then moans as Isabeau presses down on his back, his spine letting out a series of satisfying cracks. Isabeau chuckles, massaging the spot she pressed down on and moves down to his lower back, "One more time, Stretch."

Sam follows Isabeau's orders and once again, groaned out as more cracks echoed in the motel room. Isabeau shakes her head in amusement, "I'm hoping this is helping."

Sam hums in content, "Very. The smells are nice, very relaxing. The candles are nice too… Thank you, Beau."

Isabeau smiles softly, "Anything for you, Sam. I mean it. Whenever you need this, tell me, please."

Sam nods as best as he could with his face squished against the pillows.

Some time passes and Isabeau notices that Sam's breathing has slowed down. Guessing that he fell asleep, she pulls away her hands, grabbing the wooden bowl and carefully climbing off of Sam and the bed.

She goes to the nightstand and blows out the candle. Isabeau looks over and smiles at Sam's sleeping face. She pushes away a few stray hairs that fell in front of his face, pushing it back away from his face.

Isabeau straightens her back and goes into the bathroom to wash her hands on the wooden bowl. Once she does that she dries her hands and bowl, placing the bowl back in her bag and putting her rings back on.

"Isabeau." Sam whispers out causing Isabeau to jump a little in surprise.

She places a hand on her chest, "Sam, I thought you were asleep."

Sam hums out a no, "Lay down with me?"

Isabeau smiles softly, "Whatever you need."

Isabeau walks over to Sam while he shifts to his side on the bed, making some room for Isabeau.

She climbs onto the bed, laying down and let's Sam move closer to her. He lays his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her hips and entangles his legs with hers.

One of Isabeau's hands settle in Sam's hair, her fingers caressing his head and the other rubs small circles on his upper back. Isabeau closes her eyes, and soon enough, falls into a deep sleep with Sam.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Dean opens the motel door, back from his time at the local bar and walks in, closing the door behind him. He was about to call out Sam and Isabeau names, but freezes when he sees the two of them passed out on one of the motel beds.

Dean smiles at the two, taking off his jacket and makes his way to the other bed. He lays down on the bed, propping up against the headboard and turns on the TV, turning it down low as not to wake his brother and Isabeau up.

He looks over at the two, breaking his concentration away from the TV. It was moments like these that brought Dean back to a part of his childhood that was normal. And he wished that it could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! If you have anything you would like to see between the three of them, let me know!
> 
> Feedback is my motivation. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. The Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Fire Inside" takes place between Season 1 Episode 2 "Wendigo" and Episode 3 "Dead in the Water". After using her fire power for the first time in a while, Isabeau decides to practice her abilities.

"You know you guys didn't have to come with me." Isabeau says to Sam and Dean as they sit on top of the hood of the impala that was parked on the side of an empty parking lot of an abandoned factory.

After using her fire while on the hunt for the wendigo, she was itching to use her powers a little bit more. Before going on the road with Sam and Dean, she sort of took a break from using her powers on hunts. It was a couple of months not using them so she was excited to get back into it.

Dean shrugs, "Aw, come on. Practice for you, a show for us."

Sam shakes his head as Isabeau rolls her eyes at Dean. "Just pretend like we're not here." Sam tells her with a smile.

Isabeau hums, "Easier said than done, Stretch." Isabeau walks away from the brothers and walks out into the empty parking lot, wanting and needing a lot of space to practice.

She stops in roughly the middle of the parking lot she looks up into the night sky and Isabeau's eyes glow a fiery orange.

With a sigh, Isabeau shrugs off her jacket and drops it to the ground. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in and when she exhales, a puff of fire exits her mouth.

Isabeau hums in content as her entire body ignites in flames. It felt good for her to let go of the fire burning inside her.

She moves her arm and the flames on her body, flies off and trails behind the movement of Isabeau's hand as she waves it around. She starts to move her entire body as more flames ignite around her.

A distance away, the impala is parked with Sam and Dean watching from their seated spots. They watch in fascination as Isabeau seems to almost dance with her flames.

Fire always reminded the brothers of the death of their mother and now a reminder for Sam of Jess's death; something horrible and deadly.

Though Isabeau changed their minds, showing that fire wasn't a tool of destruction, but somehow, Isabeau made fire a thing of beauty.


	4. That Little Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That Little Potion" takes place between Season 1 Episode 3 "Dead in the Water" and Episode 4 "Phantom Traveler". This sort of happens directly after Episode 3; Isabeau and Dean talk about what to do with the leftover potion that she created.

Isabeau writes in her grimoire at the motel kitchen table with a small glass vial in front of her that glowed green. The vial held the potion that Isabeau attempted to take at the lake, but Sam and Dean kept it away from her because it could've possibly hurt her.

She leans back in her chair, shutting her grimoire and sets it aside. She crosses her arms and stares down at the potion.

Dean comes over and sits down next to her, looking back and forth between her and the potion, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asks.

Isabeau snorts, "Flirt… I don't know what to do with this thing now." She gestures to the potion.

Dean picks it up and moves it around in his hands, "You can just empty it down the drain." He suggests, looking at her.

Isabeau shrugs, "I guess…"

"But?" Dean asks, knowing Isabeau was at a sort of crossroads.

"But, maybe I should take it. See if it still has the same effects." Isabeau says.

Dean shakes his head, "I'm not letting you take the chance, Beau."

Isabeau stares at Dean and he stares back. Dean didn't want Isabeau to possibly hurt herself on testing a theory. He knew that witchcraft was sometimes unpredictable, and Isabeau was a skillful witch, but there was always a chance of something going wrong.

Isabeau bites her lip, "I can't just get rid of it. What if the lake was a fluke? A one time thing? It's better if I keep it should I need it."

"Isabeau-"

"I mean it, Dean." Isabeau interrupts him.

"And _I_ mean it, Isabeau." Dean counters, "So what if the lake was a fluke? And if this is a new power, then we're going to figure this out together. Me, you and Sam. We'll figure it out."

Dean takes a firm grip on the potion, "You don't need this. Not if it can hurt you."

Isabeau sighs, "Alright. We'll get rid of it."

Dean nods and gets up from the table with the potion and empties the contents into the motel kitchen sink. He pops the cork back on and tosses it back to Isabeau, who catches it.

Isabeau gets up from her seat and goes over to her bag on the bed to put the empty vial back in it's box.

"You got rid of it?" Sam asks, seeing the empty vial while stepping out of the bathroom.

Isabeau nods, putting the vial back in the wooden box that housed other small potions for different things, "Yeah, Dean convinced me to."

Sam thinks for a second, exchanging a look with Dean, "Good. You don't have anything else like that, do you?"

Isabeau chuckles, "No, nothing else. So don't worry your handsome little heads." She jokes, placing the box back in her bag and zipping it up.

"Hey, what did Lucas give you before we left?" Sam asks out of curiosity.

Isabeau glances over at Dean who was curious as well, "Sorry, I gave him a promise that what he gave me, stays between us."

Hidden in one of her grimoires was the very drawing that Lucas gave her. She would keep that drawing hidden for as long as she needed to. It did after all depict one of Isabeau's desires in life; her with Sam and Dean being more than friends.

A wish that she didn't know was going to ever come true or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when estimate how many chapters this could possibly lead up to and you end up with a count of 465 chapters at least... Damn I have a lot of work ahead of me. 
> 
> Feedback is my motivation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Lunch Dates Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lunch Dates Pt.1" takes place between Season 1 Episode 4 "Phantom Traveler" and Episode 5 "Bloody Mary". Isabeau makes up some of those lunch dates with her Uncle C.

"All right, I'm heading out." Isabeau announces, zipping up her leather heeled ankle boots. She was wearing a long flowy black dress with small white flower patterns on it that had two slits on each side, revealing some of her legs, a black t-shirt underneath it and a small silver necklace with a small silver snake charm dangling from the chain.

The necklace was a gift from her Uncle C and he requested that she wore it on their little outings together.

She takes one more look at herself in the mirror; she let her hair down naturally and added a tiny bit of makeup to her face. Her Uncle always told her that appearances were everything and that she should always dress to impress. Though she really only dressed up for certain people; Uncle C, her Nanna, who she rarely saw, and sometimes with her coven if needed.

She walks out of the bathroom and chuckles when Dean lets out a low whistle. "You look nice, sweetheart." Dean comments from his spot on one of the motel beds, leaning against the headboard.

Sam blinks in surprise on his own bed at Isabeau's appearance. Neither of them really never saw Isabeau in a dress or nicely dressed up. Again, when they saw Isabeau in her FBI suit, both brothers couldn't help but admire how nice she looked.

It wasn't that they didn't like Isabeau's normal style; Isabeau was a bit different from the average woman her age that they came across. Isabeau's style consisted of band t-shirts or slightly baggy shirts, the plaid flannel always tied around the waist, ripped dark jeans, leather combat boots and leather jackets. In other words; grunge, basically.

Though she did add in the accessories of multiple rings on her fingers, a couple of necklaces or chokers, along with her multitude of ear piercings, and not to mention, the rosary that she pretty much only ever took off to take a shower. Her rosary was practically glued to her wrist.

In Sam's eyes, other than Isabeau, he didn't see the appeal in the look. But somehow, Isabeau turned him onto it, he loved her look. It made Isabeau; Isabeau.

Dean was sort of in the same boat. Most of the girls he ever hooked up with never looked or even came close to being like Isabeau. Dean thought that Isabeau's look was different but cool at the same time. It made her look badass, which she was. He also loves her tattoos. He always thought tattoos were sexy and seeing Isabeau with a whole right sleeve of them, oh it did wonders for him.

Isabeau shoves her dirty clothes into her bag that was set on one of the chairs in the room, "Thanks, Dean. Uncle C always requests that I wear something nice when we have our little 'lunch dates'."

Sam clears his throat, "Where are you guys meeting up?" He asks, trying not to stare at Isabeau for too long. He knew he was failing because Dean glanced over at him with an all knowing smirk.

Isabeau kisses her teeth, "Uh, some sort of business-casual restaurant. Uncle likes going to those types of restaurants. I asked him for some simple outings because I do not feel like dressing up."

She grabs a small black purse from her bag, chucking her phone, wallet and other little things in it, "Though Uncle is sending someone to get me. He has to run a few errands before meeting up with me."

Isabeau walks over to the kitchen area of the motel room and grabs her leather jacket from one of the chairs, draping it over her arm, "Well, I will see you boys later tonight. Don't have too much fun without me."

Sam smiles, "Have a good time, Beau."

"Don't cause trouble." Dean jokes.

Isabeau rolls her eyes, "With Uncle C, that's a difficult request. Bye boys, love you!" She calls out and leaves the motel room.

When she closes the door behind her and turns, she jumps at the sudden appearance of a woman standing in front of her. "Jesus, Quinn. You scared the shit out of me."

The woman, Quinn, chuckles. Quinn looked around her mother's physical age, she had strawberry blonde hair that was a little on the darker side that let down naturally and green colored eyes. Quinn was also Olivia's mother.

"Come on, kid. Your Uncle asked if I could help you get back and forth for your guys little outings." Quinn grabs Isabeau's hand, "Close your eyes. I know you get a little motion sickness whenever we teleport."

Isabeau does so and instead of hearing the rush of cars passing by, she hears the mixed conversations of people around her and the sound of instruments playing in the background of their words.

She opens her eyes and smiles at her surroundings. Isabeau and Quinn are standing in front of a restaurant entrance where she indeed sees a multitude of people sitting in the chairs inside and a band playing on a stage near the far end of the restaurant.

Isabeau looks over at Quinn, Quinn's inky black eyes staring back at her with a smile, "Venice, Italy. The reservation is under your last name. Enjoy your time, kid." Quinn winks at Isabeau and she disappears from Isabeau's sight.

Isabeau chuckles to herself in disbelief, "Venice, Italy…" She shakes her head, "I said simple Uncle."

She walks into the restaurant and greets the host there who asks for a name. Isabeau brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, " _ **Uh, it should be under Fitzgerald, party of two."**_ She speaks her best in Italian to the host.

Being with her Uncle gave her the opportunity to learn the basics of a couple of languages. She knew the basics of most of the European countries, since that was mostly her Uncle's favorite area to travel to. Isabeau wasn't fully fluent, but she could pass by.

She also knew Gaelic from her father and french from her mother. Her Nanna taught her latin to the point she could have a full out conversation in that language. Not to mention she knew Japanese because her Gramps knew it.

The host nods, grabbing two menus and leads Isabeau to the other side of the restaurant. He sets down the two menus at a two person table that was right next to one of the canals. The thanks that host and he makes his way back to the front of the restaurant, leaving her to her own devices and also on the lookout for her Uncle.

Isabeau smiles, draping her leather jacket on the back of her chair and putting her small purse in one of her jacket pockets. She leans back in her chair and flips through the menu, looking at her options.

Her and her Uncle's "lunch dates" were always like this. He always insisted on her seeing as much of the world as possible and to not only be limited to seeing what the states had to offer. More recently, Uncle C started to do the same with her brothers ever since Alphonse turned 10 three years ago.

Her brothers loved it, Alphonse found enjoyment in learning new languages, Eugene always found himself fascinated with the architect and of course Dion was all about the food.

Isabeau herself took the opportunity to be in different countries to see the art. Seeing the actual artwork in front of her was a thousand times better compared to studying them from her textbooks.

One day, she would love to take Sam and Dean out of the country and give them a well deserved vacation from hunting. Just relaxing and enjoying life, a complete 180 from what their lives were now.

"Black mamba, looking lovely as ever." A male with British accent says as the owner of the voice takes the seat across from her.

Isabeau chuckles, "Only for you Uncle. And Venice? I said simple."

Her Uncle scoffs, "You know that I don't do simple."

* * *

Isabeau fishes out her keys from her jacket that she put on before she left Venice with Quinn, who took her back to her motel.

After a wonderful lunch with her Uncle C, they spent the day walking around the area and also finding an art museum that Isabeau wanted to spend hours in, but with the little time she had, she couldn't stay long.

The two ended the day at another restaurant that almost had Isabeau fainting at the receipt. Though, Uncle C never made her pay for any of their outings, saying that it was his job to take care of her. They also grabbed some gelato at a little stand and watched a musical performance in one of the squares.

It was late when Quinn brought Isabeau back, so now all the lights outside the motel rooms were turned on and almost every parking spot in the motel was taken, everyone no doubt asleep at this point.

She opens the door with a click, and is surprised to see both Sam and Dean still up. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer, his laptop in front of him and a couple of papers spread out as well.

Dean himself was on his bed, nursing his own beer, laid out on his stomach on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched something on the TV.

Isabeau closes the door behind her, "I thought you guys would be asleep by now." She looks over to one of the clocks which reads 12:32 a.m.

Sam shrugs, "We were waiting for you." He gives her a soft smile and Isabeau couldn't help but melt inside from it.

"Sweet you guys, but you didn't have to." Isabeau tells them. She sets down a plastic bag full of containers as Dean gets up from his bed and walks over to her.

His arm hooks around her waist and rests his chin on top of her head, "Eh, didn't want to go to bed without you." Dean says. Even though it was Sam's night to sleep with Isabeau, Dean didn't feel comfortable without Isabeau to go to sleep.

Isabeau gave him a bashful smile, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Well," She clears her throat, "I brought you guys some food. It's a little on the fancier side of what we normally eat since it was from a high scale Italian restaurant."

She takes out the containers; handing one to Sam and one to Dean, "Enjoy boys, let me know how it is. I'm gonna take a shower."

Isabeau walks over to her bag, taking off her leather jacket along the way and tosses it over the chair. She picks out one of her plaid flannels and a new, clean set of undergarments, along with her makeup wipes and goes into the bathroom.

Dean takes a seat at the table, fishing out the plastic utensils from the bag and handing a set to Sam. Sam closes his laptop and puts it aside with the papers. Both brothers open their containers and pause at what's inside.

"Woah." They both say in awe at the food inside. They instantly dug in, each of their dishes geared toward what each of them liked and they couldn't help but make noises at how good it was.

From inside the shower, Isabeau could hear Sam and Dean talk about the food and how they were practically drooling over it, "You guys good? Should I leave you alone?" Isabeau teases them.

"Sorry… it's just really good." Sam apologies. Isabeau was about to scold him for apologizing, but Dean beat her to it.

"Don't be sorry, this is fucking amazing." Dean groans, shoving more food in his mouth.

Isabeau smiles to herself, happy to hear the boys enjoying their food. She knew that being on the road with stolen credit cards and money always meant greasy diner food and if Sam could find it, something relatively healthy for him.

Isabeau was kind of in between both of the brothers foodwise. She did love her comfort food; multiple philly cheese steak sandwiches and vanilla milkshakes proved that. Though sometimes she would side with Sam and grab something fresh and healthy.

She turns off the shower and steps out, drying off her body completely. She changes into her new undergarments that pretty much looked like her other ones; all black with lace and no color. She throws on her plaid flannel as well, wraps her rosary back on her right wrist and takes her towel with her to dry her damp hair.

Isabeau walks out of the bathroom with her clothes and shoes from the day, and throws them on top of her bag. "I seriously need to treat you guys more often." She says, taking a seat in one of the other chairs at the table, smiling as she watches them eat.

Dean shakes his head, "You don't have to do that, Beau. Don't waste your money." He was used to bottom of the barrel food and living space, though he didn't want to admit that he loved the idea of a comfortable life, though he could only ever see himself doing that with one person.

Isabeau gives him a look, "Dean, I wouldn't be wasting my money. I like being able to give you guys things you haven't been able to experience. If it makes you guys smile, then it makes me happy to do so."

Sam and Dean exchange a look. Isabeau and her family always tried to give Sam and Dean a semi-normal life. They were able to celebrate holidays and their birthdays because the family insisted that they got that part of their childhood.

Isabeau's parents never agreed with the way John raised them, so whenever they got the chance, Bartholmieu and Yvette would treat and raise Sam and Dean like their own kids.

Isabeau was the same when they got older; insisting they take small breaks in between hunts when they were teenagers and have fun. They appreciated that Isabeau wanted to do things for them, but they felt like no matter what they could do in return, it would never compare.

Sam thinks, "Why do you eat all the greasy diner food with us and not stuff like this?" He gestures to the food in front of him.

Isabeau frowns as she dries her hair, "Because if you guys are eating greasy diner food, so am I. It's unfair to you guys if I eat like this everyday and you guys can't. So, when Uncle C takes me out on these 'lunch dates', I'm bringing you guys food."

"So, please, eat to your heart's content cause there's more where that came from in the next couple of weeks. I'm gonna crawl into our bed Sam." Isabeau says with a smile.

She gets up from her seat, tossing her towel to the side and crawls under the covers. She sinks into the mattress and closes her eyes, her back facing the boys as she falls asleep with little to no effort.

Sam and Dean's eyes soften at her peaceful form, wondering just what they did to deserve Isabeau in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of "Lunch Dates". I'm honestly very happy with chapter and I'm excited to write Part 2 of it with some added fluff at the end of it.
> 
> Feedback is my motivation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Lunch Dates Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lunch Dates Pt.2" takes place sometime after "Lunch Dates Pt.1" and sometime before Season 1 Episode 5 "Bloody Mary". Isabeau makes up another lunch with her Uncle.

Isabeau blinks slowly as she pulls out her motel room key from her leather jacket. The wind brushes against her bare legs, because of wearing a short black dress with a rose print pattern on it and black leather ankle boots.

She rubs at her tired eyes with the back of her hand, grateful that she decided not to wear any make-up, with the keys in her hand. Her other hand held a bag of containers of food for Sam and Dean.

Her Uncle C decided to take her all the way to Santorini, Greece for their lunch outing. Though her "lunch dates" were becoming full day trips and she wasn't getting back to Sam and Dean till almost midnight or even past midnight.

She unlocks the motel room, walks in and closes the door behind her. She lightly winces at the lights turned on in the kitchen area and sets down the bag of food on the table.

"Hey." Sam greets when Isabeau walks to the archway between the kitchen and main part of the room, leaning against the wall.

Both brothers were in their own separate beds, still dressed and watching whatever was playing on the TV.

Isabeau softly smiles and waves tiredly, "Hey. Sorry I'm back late."

Dean shakes his head, getting up from his bed, "You're good, sweetheart. How was your day?" He walks over, helping her take her jacket off.

Isabeau hums, "Good. Went to a Greek restaurant, foods' on the table. I grabbed what I thought you guys would like."

Dean gets her jacket off and tosses it to the side while Isabeau walks over to Dean's bed. She sits down on the edge and takes off her socks and shoes, throwing them across the room blindly.

Sam and Dean smile fondly at Isabeau as she smiles with closed eyes. "Enjoy the food, boys." She yawns, getting ready to pass out on the bed.

Dean chuckles, "Hey, hey, I think you're forgetting something."

Sam chuckles as well when Isabeau frowns up at Dean, not knowing what he meant, "You're still in your dress, Isabeau. Can't go to sleep in that."

Sam gets up from his own bed, watching Isabeau as the realization comes to her face.

"Oh." Isabeau says and then smiles up at Dean, "Help me?"

Isabeau gets up and turns around, not noticing Dean becoming a little flustered at the request. Dean clears his throat, "Sure thing."

Dean undoes the clasp at the top of her dress and slides down the zipper till it stops at the small of Isabeau's back.

Isabeau turns around and gives Dean a soft smile, letting her dress fall off her shoulders and down to the floor, now only in her undergarments, "Thank you, Dearie." She goes on her tippy toes and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

Dean blinks at Isabeau's kiss and stutters to speak as Isabeau drops her head into his chest, "I-Isabeau?"

He pushes away some of Isabeau's hair away from her face to see her eyes closed and breathing slowly. Dean chuckles, wrapping his arms around Isabeau to keep her from collapsing, "She, uh, fell asleep."

Sam walks over and chuckles fondly as Isabeau's state, "A couple days of not sleeping caught up to her… You know how she gets when she's tired. She gets all cuddly and affectionate."

Dean hooks one of his arms under Isabeau's knees and picks her up. He lays her down on the bed and places the covers on top of her. He places a small kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Dean walks away and goes over to the kitchen to dig into the food that Isabeau got for them.

"Goodnight, Beau." Sam says, leaning over to do the same thing Dean did, his lips pressing against Isabeau's forehead.


	7. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take A Break" takes place between Season 1 Episode 5 "Bloody Mary" and Episode 6 "Skin". Sam and Dean try to convince Isabeau to take a break from psychometry. (the power of looking into the past by touching or looking at objects)

Blood drips from Isabeau's nose and onto the floor of the bathroom, "Damn it." She groans.

Isabeau was continuing to test out her psychometry to get it to the point where she wouldn't pass out from it. It was getting better, but she was getting constant nosebleeds from it and the pounding headaches.

She pulls some toilet paper from the roll beside her, wipes away the blood and holds it to her nose to prevent any more blood from spilling. She takes more and wipes away the blood that dripped to the floor. She throws the bloodied tissue in the trash and walks out of the bathroom.

Isabeau steps out into their motel room and still presses the tissue against her nose.

"Beau, what happened?" Sam asks, walking up to her. He gently grasps her wrist that had the tissue.

She tries to pull away, but Sam's grip slightly tightens as he looks down at her concerned. "I'm fine, Sam."

"Obviously not." He jabs.

"You're practicing again." Dean says from the kitchen table. Isabeau looks over at him as he stands and walks over to both her and Sam, "Beau, you need to take a break. It's obviously hurting you."

Isabeau is able to pull her hand away from Sam and pulls away the bloodied tissue; her nose was no longer bleeding, "As I said, I'm fine. If I don't practice psychometry then the effects are just going to get worse and worse."

Dean licks his lips, "Well, at least take a break from it."

Isabeau looks back and forth between the two brothers. They both stare at her, waiting for her response and by the looks of it, they wanted her to do what they asked.

She knew that it would come to this. Sam and Dean have been sending her worried looks ever since she passed out in the Shoemaker's house. She noticed these looks and knew that both of them were going to speak up about it sooner or later.

Isabeau groans, "Fine, but only for a little while. I can't go long without it."

Sam nods, "We get it, we do. We just… worry, you know." Sam smiles softly as Isabeau smiles at the brothers.

Isabeau lightly punches Sam's arm, "Don't turn me into a gooey mess, Stretch." She looks over at Dean who is looking at her with soft eyes.

Isabeau huffs out a chuckle, "You're gonna go all soft on me too, Dearie?"

Dean rolls his eyes, throwing an arm over Isabeau's shoulder, "Soft? Me? Never." He leads her back into the bathroom, "Come on, let me take a look at that." He gestures to her nose.

"Dean! It's a nosebleed. It's not like I got shot. I can take care of it." Isabeau says.

"Just let me see! Don't make me spank you." Dean exclaims from the bathroom, taking a closer look at Isabeau. Sam shakes his head at Dean and sits down on his motel bed.

Isabeau snorts, "Kinky, Dean."


	8. Transcendent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Transcendent" takes place at the end of Season 1 Episode 6 "Skin". Isabeau and Skylar meet up and have a little bonding time.
> 
> *This is an extended version of the smut scene near the end of "Skin Pt.2"*
> 
> Recommended Song: We Fall in Love by Lamb

Isabeau knocks on a motel door, and then shoves her hands into her jacket pockets. She looks over to see Sam and Dean a little bit away from her, unloading the impala and placing their stuff into their motel room.

Isabeau looks back at the motel door in front of her as it opens. She smiles as Skylar comes into view.

Skylar smirks, leaning against the doorway, "I was wondering when you were gonna come by, Isa."

Isabeau shrugs, "Sorry, the shapeshifter gave us some trouble."

Skylar nods, pushing off from the doorway and lets Isabeau in, closing the door behind them, "Hope not too much."

Isabeau shakes her head, "Nothing we couldn't handle… Though I did find out something."

Skylar crosses her arms, listening intently, "Yeah? What's that?"

Isabeau inhales, a smile breaking out on her face, "Found out Sam and Dean love me." She was awake during the entire conversation the shapeshifter was having with Sam and Dean. The fact that both brothers loved her romantically and neither of them minded that the other loved her.

Skylar smiles back, "You're kidding! They told you!" She exclaims.

"Shh, shh. No. They don't know that I know." Isabeau scolds, calming Skylar down. "I found out before we killed it." Isabeau says.

"Well, how did you find out?" Skylar asks, interested.

Isabeau purses her lips, "The shapeshifter was posing as Dean, as you know. I was pretending that I was still unconscious when it caught Sam and I, and both it and Dean had a standoff, with me in the middle."

"And when it had a knife to my throat, it started toying with Dean and Sam, saying how they both felt about me, how they both loved me… Both of them want to be in a relationship with me." Isabeau explains.

Skylar hums, "I feel there's a 'but' coming."

Isabeau nods, "The timing isn't right yet. Sam just lost Jess and I don't want to dive into it only a couple months after her death. Plus, I can tell Dean is slowly but surely backing down from flirting with other women. They both need some more time. But, I don't want to talk about this the entire time I'm here."

Skylar raises a brow at her.

Isabeau sighs, "Look, I came here to visit you, Skylar. We got a couple of hours and I don't know about you but, I wanna have some fun." Isabeau bites her lip, her eyes taking in all of Skylar.

Skylar smirks, "If it's fun you want, Beautiful." Skylar strides forward toward Isabeau. Isabeau backs up until she's stopped by a wall and is now trapped between it and Skylar.

Skylar presses up against Isabeau, the two women stare into each other's eyes, waiting for one to make a move.

"I can give you fun." Skylar whispers out. Her fingers gently trace Isabeau's bottom lip, and Isabeau's heart races in anticipation. "Or…" Skylar takes a hold of Isabeau's chin, her gaze now focused on her soft lips that she loved kissing so much.

Skylar moves her head a little closer, her lips just ghosting over Isabeau, "I can love you, Isa."

Love… Isabeau inhales shakily, "Love me as much as I love you."

"Happily." Skylar whispers before pressing her lips against Isabeau's. Isabeau opens her mouth so that Skylar's tongue could slip in, both women closing their eyes, focusing on each other's slips.

Isabeau hooks her pointer fingers into the belt loops of Skylar's jeans, pulling her closer. Skylar was always the one to take her time. Drawing out kisses, focusing on the little things that got Isabeau and all the other girls going. She was meticulous.

Skylar's hands move from Isabeau's chin to remove Isabeau's leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. She removes the plaid flannel that tied around Isabeau's waist as well, letting it join Isabeau's other article of clothing.

Isabeau pushes herself off from the wall, guiding herself and Skylar deeper into the motel room, each of them breaking apart to take off the others' tops. They take a second to take off their shoes and socks as well, throwing them to the ground, paying no attention to where they ended up.

Skylar reconnects their kiss, biting down on Isabeau's lower lip while her hands desperately glide over every inch of Isabeau's upper body.

She backs Isabeau up to the foot of the bed, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. Isabeau's hair was splayed out onto the bed, her bright white hair almost creating a halo around her head against the dark bed sheets.

Isabeau props herself up and moves backwards on the bed until her head is laying on the pillows. She stares at Skylar whose eyes glow violet and smirking.

Skylar unbuttons her jeans and slides them off, letting them drop to the floor, "It's been too long, Isa." She says as she crawls onto the bed.

Isabeau's own eyes glow violet in response to Skylar, "It's only been a couple of months." She smiles and goes to undo the button of her jeans. Skylar helps her, pulling down her jeans and fully gets them off, tossing them to the floor with her own.

Both of them are now only in their undergarments; Isabeau in her usual black lace and Skylar in similar undergarments but they were navy blue.

Skylar chuckles as she slowly spreads Isabeau's legs apart, her hands tracing the inner part of her thighs, moving up higher and higher, "Two months felt like forever."

Isabeau bites her lip, holding back a groan as Skylar nipped at her neck. Skylar was always one for leaving marks, but Skylar also knew that Isabeau liked being marked. She liked waking up the next morning and finding multiple hickeys on her skin.

Isabeau lets out a broken moan as Skylar's fingers snaked into her underwear, rubbing her clit in tantalizingly slow circles. Isabeau held onto Skylar's hair as she left marks all over her neck, careful to avoid the bite marks that the shapeshifter left on her.

The white haired woman could feel every inch of her humming with arousal. Even though it had only been a couple of months like she said, but not having sex with anyone during that time, made every little touch seem so much more than it actually was.

Skylar's fingers delve deeper into Isabeau, her slickness making Skylar able to slide in and out with ease.

Isabeau moans out and reaches behind Skylar's back to undo the woman's bra, thanking god that Skylar was wearing a strapless bra.

The navy bra joins the floor and Isabeau pulls Skylar's lips away from her skin, placing them instead on her own lips. They moan into their open mouthed kiss, Skylar's fingers moving faster and deeper, hitting a certain spot that has Isabeau letting out a muffled cry against her lips.

"Right there, Sky. Keep… going." Isabeau mewls breathlessly against her lips.

Skylar smiles, rubbing her fingers against that sensitive spot inside Isabeau, causing the younger female to whimper.

Through her whimpers, Isabeau moves her free hand down to Skylar's underwear, pulling the lacey fabric aside. Her fingers trail up and down Skylar's folds, gathering up her slickness before delving into her.

Skylar's breath hitches and then trails out into a moan, her forehead falling against Isabeau's, "Damn it, Isa." Skylar gasps, Isabeau's rhythm matching up with Skylar's.

Isabeau bites her lip and closes her eyes in concentration as her orgasm builds and finds Skylar's g-spot, causing her to moan out as well.

Their lips press against each other, their rhythms becoming messy and the sound of their moans echo out in the room.

Both of their moans grow louder, sending each other into their orgasm. The movement of their fingers slowed, each dazed with pleasure, and panting.

Isabeau's fingers slip out of Skylar, holding onto the woman's thigh as she lays, everything semi fuzzy at the moment. Her hand slips from Skylar's hair, lying limp on the bed, her arm tired from holding onto her.

Skylar pants, looking down at Isabeau's face. Her eyes were still closed, and her chest was rising up and down, catching her breath. Skylar's fingers slip out of Isabeau briefly before moving back in causing Isabeau to cry out as she hits her g-spot.

"Sky, wait." Isabeau begs, opening her eyes to look at Skylar.

Skylar stops what she's doing, not wanting to continue further until Isabeau said she could.

"I-I want." Isabeau stutters, pulling at Skylar's underwear.

Skylar chuckles, pulling out of Isabeau. She hastily removes her underwear, "You too, Beautiful." Once she tosses her own underwear aside, she reaches under Isabeau, pulling her to a seated position and undoes the clasp of her bra.

She throws it aside and lays Isabeau back down before taking off her underwear next, now fully naked. Skylar bites her lip, "Just relax, Isa. Let me take care of you."

"I need to take care of you too." Isabeau retaliates.

Skylar smiles endearingly at Isabeau, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "You can take care of me, after I take care of you."

* * *

Isabeau pants, coming down from her high of pleasure. "Holy shit." She breathes out with a chuckle, as Skylar comes out from under the covers, on top of Isabeau, their naked bodies pressing against each other.

Skylar smiles, and leans down to press their lips together. They move in sync, both humming in bliss. Skylar pulls away, "How many times was that?"

"3?"

Skylar shrugs with a chuckle, "Looks like I need to work harder if we wanna break our record." She kisses her way down Isabeau's neck and her chest, leaving a multitude of hickies on her skin.

"Are you really keeping a record of how many times you've made me come?" Isabeau moans out as Skylar bites and sucks harshly on the top of her breast.

"Of course, beautiful. Need to keep up with Madison." Skylar says.

Isabeau's hand grips onto Skylar's hair as she moves lower and lower down Isabeau's body, "Madison is part succubi, sex is like a walk in the park for her."

Skylar growls, and nips at Isabeau's hips, causing Isabeau to let out a high-pitched yelp. A mark started blooming right about the lone tattoo of a small blacked-out butterfly. Skylar had a matching one on her own hips.

"Don't remind me, she does a number on all of us." She continues marking Isabeau's hips, "Are you ever going to tell them?"

Isabeau takes a deep breath, "What?"

Skylar sits up, straddling Isabeau's hips, "Sam and Dean? You heard what that shapeshifter said. They love you, Isa. Why can't you tell them?"

"I can't, not yet."

Skylar gives Isabeau a look, "Really?"

Isabeau groans, "I know! I should be ecstatic! They love me and my worries should go away, but I can tell they're not ready. Dean is waiting for Sam to give the green light. I can't force a relationship with them right now. I can't do that to them. I can tell Dean wants to say something, but he cares about Sam too much to rush things. I have to respect that. I can't be selfish."

Skylar gives Isabeau a faint smile, "I get it, I do. When the time is right, things will fall into place. Where are they anyways?"

"Uh, a few motel rooms down from yours. I told them you and I had some catching up to do." Isabeau looks over at the alarm clock besides the bed, "I also got a half hour until I have to meet up with them at the diner down the street for lunch and then we're on the road again."

Skylar smirks, "A half hour? Let's see how many times I can make you come."

"You're evil."

"But you love it, beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves shyly* Hi. This is my first time writing smut, so please forgive me if it's not perfect. Once I get more comfortable writing smut and have more experience, I'll come back and add more or fix it. If anyone has any pointers or tips to perfect it, please, I love the help and feedback.
> 
> Feedback is my motivation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Little Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little Marks" takes place between Season 1 Episode 6, "Skin", and Episode 7, "Hook Man". Dean has some concerns about the shapeshifter they killed and he expresses them to Isabeau.
> 
> Recommended Song: Ur So F**kInG cOoL by Tones And I

Isabeau frowns at the teeth marks on her neck that were surrounded by small hickeys. The teeth marks were from the shapeshifter that was posing as Dean and the small hickeys were from Skylar.

She wasn't upset by the hickeys; she could never be. Those were given out of love and respect by her coven member.

The teeth marks are what made her frown. What the shapeshifter did was disgusting; a true monster posing and using Dean's love for her into something twisted.

Isabeau presses down on the marks and twitches a little at the pain. They were purple and would no doubt take a while to disappear from her skin.

"He didn't do anything else, did he?" Dean asks, coming up behind her.

Isabeau turns around to face him and shakes her head, "No… nothing else."

It was just Isabeau and Dean in their motel room, Sam was off talking to the motel manager about staying in the room for another night or two until they caught wind of a new hunt or any sort of lead on John.

Dean stares at her for a moment and lifts his hand to gently caress the healing cut on her forehead that was covered with butterfly stitches. He sighs, and pulls her into a hug, squeezing her tightly, "Are you sure?"

Isabeau furrows her brow, squeezing back, "Yeah… why?"

Dean clears his throat, petting the back of her head, "Sam told me what the shapeshifter wanted to do to you. He wanted to keep you, Beau. He wanted to..." He trails off, disgusted by what the shapeshifter implied.

"I would've done more than just shot him if he touched you like that." Dean lightly grunts out. If anyone touched her without her consent, Dean would bet them till their black and blue.

Isabeau rubs the small of his back, "Dean, he didn't touch me like that. Well, other than pinning me to impala and pressing up behind me. But, Skylar got there before he could do anything more."

She pulls away and stares at him, "I'm fine. He's not the first man, creature or not, to force themselves on me. Which doesn't make it okay, but he didn't do anything. So, don't worry about it so much."

Isabeau stands on her toes and places a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek, "But, thank you."

Isabeau pulls away and goes over to her bag to grab a new set of clothes and hop in the shower. When she heads into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, Dean stares at the door.

Dean places a hand on the cheek that Isabeau kissed and smiles to himself. It's been a long time he got one of those from her and it made his heart soar. He was in deep and he was fine with that.


	10. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sketches" takes place between Season 1 Episode 7, "Hook Man" and Episode 8, "Bugs". Technically takes place right at the end of "Hook Man". Sam, Isabeau, and Dean look through some of Isabeau's sketches that she's drawn since being with both brothers.
> 
> Recommended Song: Screw Loose by Lime Cordiale

Isabeau giggles as she runs around the motel room, clutching the sketchbook in her arms close to her chest. She ducks as she evades Dean's arms that were reaching out to her.

Dean chuckles, "Come on, Beau." He and his brother continue chasing after Isabeau.

Isabeau yelps as she somehow avoids Sam's long arms, "Again, work for it."

Sam himself is laughing, trying to catch her, "Just give us the book, Beau!" He exclaims.

Isabeau laughs loudly, still somehow able to avoid their attempts at catching her. She was about to say something when a knock on the door makes all of them freeze in place.

"Could you keep it down in there?!" Some random person, probably another guest of the hotel shouts at them through the door.

Isabeau grimaces at their voice and hears them walk away from their motel door. She knew that they were being loud, but she didn't realize that they were that loud.

The walls were probably incredibly thin. I mean, that was the case in all these cheap motels.

Distracted by her own thoughts, Isabeau doesn't notice Sam coming up behind her. She laughs in surprise when Sam's arm wraps around her, pinning her arms to her sides, "Sam, let go." She laughs as he picks her up.

Dean quickly nabs the sketchbook from her arms, flipping to the very first page of her sketchbook. Sam moves to his brother with Isabeau still in his arms, looking at the book as well.

Isabeau watches Sam and Dean as they smile at the sketches in her book. She was never really one for showing off her artwork. Hell, she hasn't had the time to do any painting in the past couple of months. She missed it.

Plus, her sketches were nothing impressive. Half of them were gesture drawings and the other half were sketches of Sam and Dean or anything else she saw. They weren't fully developed but they were more refined than her other drawings.

She looks down at Sam's arms who were still encircled around her. She smiles faintly, enjoying the touch. Maybe she should draw more often if it ends up like this.


	11. Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Along the Way" takes place after Season 1 Episode 8, "Bugs", and before the original chapter, "Send Me A Peach".

Isabeau taps her fingers against the steering wheel of the impala. The headlights were guiding her way as she drove through the night, smiling a little at the soft snores coming from both Sam and Dean.

She glances over to see Dean fast asleep with his head leaning against the top of the seats, mouth open slightly. She reaches over and lightly runs her fingers through his hair.

Ever since Isabeau was given the keys to drive the impala back home for a small break, she told both Sam and Dean to get some rest. Of course both brothers didn't want her to be driving without one of them being awake but Isabeau wasn't going to make them stay awake any longer than they needed to be.

Isabeau removes her hand from Dean's head and leans down to rifle through his tape collection that was moved to the front. She smirked in triumph when she grabs the tape she was looking for, ' _Blood Sex Sugar Magik'_ by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

She smiles, popping in the tape. It was her own tape that she threw into his collection, telling Dean that he needed something more than rock in the car. She loved rock just as much as him, but she loved alternative music just a little bit more.

She sinks into the driver's seat and glances back at Sam through the rearview mirror. He was spread out along the backseat, his back leaning against one of the doors and head resting against the window. He was dead asleep just like his brother and seeing him so peaceful made Isabeau's heart soar.

He's been having less nightmares and it seemed like her aromatherapy has been working. She was grateful that she took up the skill. It helped not only Sam, but it helped with a handful of her girls.

Isabeau bit her lip as she looked back to the road.

" _Though nature never hurts it's mother."_

Isabeau didn't know what Joe meant. Nature never hurts it's mother? It didn't make any sense to her. Out of all the things he said, he directed those words specifically to her and she didn't know why.

" _Help us."_

The insect's cries still rang in her head. They begged her for their release. And she didn't even know if she actually "did" anything to stop it.

Isabeau sighs, trying to keep her mind focused on the road and not on the events that just happened a couple of hours ago.

Whatever happened, she'll figure it out, one way or another.


	12. Right Here At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right Here At Home" takes place during the original chapter in Season 1 "Send Me A Peach". What else happened during Isabeau, Sam, and Dean's small break from hunting?
> 
> Recommended Song: Bros by Wolf Alice

Isabeau chuckles as Alphonse puts another batch of flowers into her large wicker basket that was used for picking flowers, fruits, and vegetables from their garden.

"Easy, Alphonse with the hyacinth. Leave some for our actual garden." She scolds with a smile. Hyacinth was in bloom this time of the year so they always made sure to pick some.

She shakes her head as Alphonse waves a dismissive hand at her, going to pick more flowers that only grew at this time of the year.

Isabeau takes a moment to stare off into her backyard that was painted with the colors from the flowers and food that grew. The bright sun reflects off the lake, making it sparkle like diamonds. She smiles to herself; she was only gone for almost a half-a-year and she already missed being home.

She missed feeling the tendrils of grass between her toes when she would run barefoot, the cool waters of the lake sinking into her skin, and not to mention, the night sky that shone with millions of stars.

Isabeau sighs, clearing her thoughts to get back to picking fresh fruits and placing them in the basket as she goes.

"Hey." Dean greeted with two glasses of what looked like lemonade in his hands. He was wearing his long sleeve since, even though they lived in California, it was still pretty cold during March. He was also sporting his regular jeans and boots, well, the ones that weren't covered in any sort of blood. Which was very little.

Isabeau smiles, shifting her basket to her hip, "Hey, yourself. Let me guess, courtesy of mom?"

Dean chuckles, "Hit the head on the nail, sweetheart." He hands Isabeau one of the glasses, and the two take a sip of their drinks.

Dean hums out in satisfaction, "I almost forgot how good this was."

Isabeau hums in agreement, "Mom makes the best lemonade. I missed it." She takes another sip and Dean watches her, deep in thought.

Dean looks down for a brief moment, "You know you can stay home?"

Isabeau blinks, "What?"

"Stay home? You don't have to come with us, Beau. I know who much you missed your family and it affected you big time." Dean looks down at his glass, "We'd understand if you didn't to-"

"You finish that god damn sentence and I'll knock you on your ass where you stand, Dearie." Isabeau stops him. How could he possibly think of something like that?

Isabeau sets down her basket, and shoves her now free hand in her jean pocket, "I joined you because you asked. Yeah, things haven't gone the way we wanted, not at all, but we're taking it head-on like we always do. We take the bad with the good, and work with what we got."

Dean stares down at Isabeau, "Beau-"

"Ah! I'm not done." Isabeau raises a brow at him.

Isabeau continues when Dean nods. "When you asked me to come and help you find John, I said yes, and I'm sticking to it. You want to know why? Because you're my friend, Dean. Sam is my friend. You guys mean the world to me. And god be damned, cause I'll follow the two of you to the end of the fucking Earth. You need me, I'm there. End of story. And, hell, yes I'm going to miss my family, it comes with the job. I'll miss them every day, but I need to get out there and make my own life. And if that life is hunting down monsters with you two morons at my side-"

Dean chuckles at 'morons'.

Isabeau smiles a little, "Then so be it. I got my girls, but you two have been with me since the very beginning, and I'm not letting you guys go any time soon."

Dean's lips upturn a little bit. All his life, he was grateful for Isabeau and her family. Now even more so. His heart yearned for her every damn day. He loved her and even when they found his father, he wasn't letting her go and he was pretty sure that Sam wasn't either.

Dean moves closer and wraps his arms around Isabeau gently. Isabeau closes her eyes as Dean's head rests on top of her head, "Well this moron, isn't planning on letting you go either." He says softly.

"And… I didn't just come to ask you to find dad with me and Sammy." Dean says lowly. Isabeau furrows her brow, listening on.

Dean clears his throat, "I came because I missed you."

The wind picks up a little bit and even though the cold didn't affect Isabeau one bit, she felt Dean shiver a little as the cool wind brushed up against them.

"I missed this, us. The three of us together like when we were younger."

Isabeau licks her lips, "It was only two years, Dean."

"Two years too long, Beau." Dean counters.

Isabeau pulls away, looking up at Dean with a smug smile, "And I thought I was a softy."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Must you add sarcasm into this?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't. But, seriously, Dean. I missed you too. And two years was too long for us." Isabeau agrees with Dean.

Isabeau sighs, "Those two years passed and we're here now. All three of us together again."

Dean nods in agreement, the two of them fully pulling away from each other. Dean looks down at the basket, "Need help?"

Isabeau shakes her head, "No, I think- Dean! No, give me the basket." She demands as Dean picks up the basket with his free arm, and taking a sip of his lemonade.

Dean moves out of the way as Isabeau tries to take it back from him, "I'm gonna hold this damn basket as you pick things."

Isabeau stares at him. Dean holding the basket filled with fruits, vegetables, and flowers, and a smile on his face made Isabeau's stomach do summersaults. He looked so happy and domestic. Her poor little heart fell in love at the sight.

Isabeau chuckles, "There's no arguing is there?"

"Afraid not, Beau." He grinned.

"Alright. Follow me, we're gonna pick some strawberries for the pie I'm gonna make tonight." Isabeau leads Dean deeper into their vast garden.

"You had me at pie."

"I swear you have a pie fetish."

* * *

Isabeau smiles from the kitchen, watching Sam help Eugene with his homework at the dinner table. She was cutting up the apricots she picked with Dean, prepping them for part of their dessert for tonight.

The strawberry rhubarb pie was already made and sitting out on the kitchen counter, cooling and would be fully cooled down by the time they would have dessert.

The colors from the sunset outside poured through the windows of the kitchen and dining room. They painted the walls an ombre of pinks, oranges, and violets, combating with the artificial lights that came from the light fixtures.

"Lamb is in the oven, asparagus will be put in along with the carrots near the end, along with the biscuits." Bartholmieu informs Isabeau, tossing his hand towel over his shoulder. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing the few tattoos he had on his forearms. His tattoos represented certain deities within their practice, most of them revolving around autumn since he was born in November.

Isabeau hummed in acknowledgment, still watching Sam and Eugene, and her ears catching the laughter of Dean playing with Alphonse and Dion. She smiled at the sound of Dean's laughter from the other room. Seeing her boys happy, made her want them to stay longer, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Lass," Bartholmieu whispers to his daughter, "Did you hear me?"

"Oh," Isabeau stops her cutting, setting down the knife, "Yeah, the lamb is in and everything else will go in last. Sorry, I was just…" She trails off.

Bartholmieu watches his daughter, "Thinking?"

"I guess so." Isabeau says, taking the cut-up apricot and placing it in its ceramic bowl with the other cut up apricots.

Bartholmieu hums, grabbing the bowl and placing in the fridge to keep cool until it was needed. He walks back over to his daughter as she starts to clean, "Happiness is rare for them."

Isabeau paused, looking over at her father, "Very."

"Makes the time like this precious, doesn't it?" Bartholmieu asks, watching Sam and Eugene.

Isabeau smiles as Dean comes in with Dion clinging to his back like a koala and Alphonse following closely behind with monopoly in his hands; all of them taking a seat at the table next to Sam and Eugene.

She watches as the two groups of brothers talk, the board game being laid out on the table and their smiles never wavering, "These days are like a light within the darkness, father. Sam and Dean never got this with John, and hunting almost every day, day and night… I fight to give them these days because they deserve it."

"Joy, laughter, happiness… freedom. The things they never got. They're rare but they're cherished." Isabeau smiles sadly.

Bartholmieu shares a similar smile, wrapping an arm around Isabeau's shoulder, "We do what we can. And unfortunately, John wasn't the best. He let his anger and addiction for revenge get in the way of being a father. He fell."

Isabeau looks up at her father and Bartholmieu looks down at her, "But we are here to pick up the broken pieces. To be a family."

Family… One big, complicated, loving family.

Isabeau leans into her father's chest, holding onto the arm around her, "I love you, father."

Bartholmieu closes his eyes, placing a kiss on his daughter's head, "And I love you, my lass."

Bartholmieu lightly hits his daughter's arm, opening his eyes, "Come. Boardwalk is calling our names and we must not let your brothers and Dean obtain it."

Isabeau laughs as her father drags her over to the table to play a game of Monopoly. Her father was a very competitive man and Monopoly was no exception. Though she was mostly the one that came out triumphant in the ways of the board game.

Isabeau sits down at the table, Dean dealing her money for only one as she was playing for both herself and her father. Alphonse was attempting to play by himself as Dean and Dion teamed up, and Sam and Eugene formed a team as well.

Bartholmieu was about to sit down but stops when Yvette walks in with a small bouquet of violets. Yvette places a kiss on Bartholmieu lips and whispers something in his ear before handing him the small bouquet with a knowing look.

Bartholmieu nods, placing another light kiss upon his wife's lips.

Yvette smiles, taking a seat next to her daughter, watching the game as it starts.

Bartholmieu leans down and whispers into his daughter's ear, "Even though Ostara has passed, blessings and ritual tonight, lass. You will be leading them."

Isabeau's breath hitched in her throat and she nodded in understanding. She looked at the violets in her father's hand, and she knew that those very violets would be decorated in her hair once Sam and Dean fell asleep.

And that's when the rituals would begin.

* * *

Hours passed, Sam and Dean both asleep soundly in bed, the moon being the only natural light in Isabeau's room. Isabeau stares at Sam and Dean for a moment and smiles, "Be back in a minute." She whispers to them, even though it fell on deaf ears.

Isabeau leaves her room, closing the door behind her and catching her reflection in one of the hallway mirrors. Violets were intricately woven into her hair, tiny braids scattered with the flowers intertwined in her wavy hair.

She wore a lavender dress with a white lace bodice, the lavender material of the sleeves didn't cover shoulders, starting from her upper arms to her wrists, the material of the dress dragged behind her and had fake violets sewn into the dress in multiple places.

"You ready?" Olivia asks, whispering as she walks up to Isabeau. Olivia herself was wearing a lavender-colored dress as well but not as detailed as Isabeau's, but it still just as ethereal. Olivia even had her own hair down with a few violets scattered about.

Isabeau nods, "Nervous, but yes." This was Isabeau's first time leading the covens in ritual. Usually, it was her fathers' task as the High Priest of his coven, but this year they decided that Isabeau was to lead while she was home for the short time.

Olivia takes Isabeau's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, "You got this, Isa. We know you'll do great."

Isabeau smiles gratefully at Olivia. She lets Olivia hook an arm with hers, leading her down the stairs.

As they head down the stairs, Skylar greets them, dressed in a similar fashion to Olivia, but she holds a small bouquet of daffodils in her hands.

The three exchange smiles as Skylar hooks her arm with Isabeau's other arm, handing her the bouquet of flowers, "For you, Beautiful." Skylar jokes as the three make their way to the back of the house.

Isabeau huffs out a laugh, too nervous to make a joke.

Both Olivia and Skylar, place a comforting kiss on Isabeau's cheeks, "You're with friends, Isa. Nothing to be scared about." Skylar affirms.

Isabeau takes a deep breath and nods. She was going to be surrounded by those who loved her, there was nothing to be scared of.

The three step out into the backyard, their bare feet walking through the blades of cool grass. Multiple lanterns were lit, giving off warm, welcoming glows. Rocks were formed into a circular maze with a path going straight up the middle.

Within the maze of rocks stood not only her coven members all dressed in lavender and flowers, but there also stood each of their fathers standing beside them. Her own father in the middle standing in front of the alter, all of them dressed in their own robes specifically made for Ostara.

None of their mothers or siblings that were witches were present. These meetings and certain rituals were for fully formed covens. A coven that her fathers lead as High Priest, and well, Isabeau was no High Priestess but her coven saw her a the leader, so it was close enough.

Olivia and Skylar let go of Isabeau, each taking their place next to their fathers.

Isabeau steps forward, kneeling not even a foot away from her father, eyes toward the ground.

Bartholmieu takes a flower crown made of daffodils and violets and places it on his daughter's head, "On this night, you will lead our covens through Ostara. May Eostre bless you."

Isabeau stands from her kneeled position. When she lifts her head, her eyes are glowing violet. In response, the entirety of Isabeau's covens eyes glowed violet as well.

Isabeau smiles, "May Eostre bless us all."

From back at the house, a red-haired woman dressed in an elegant dress watches from the back porch, hidden in the shadows. She smiles proudly at Isabeau as she leads the covens through the ritual.

Her Scottish accent pours out as she whispers to herself, "So proud of you, my little witch."


	13. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Snapshots" takes place after the original chapter in Season 1 "Send Me A Peach", and before Season 1, Ep 9, "Home". While looking through photos from their week break from hunting, Isabeau stumbles upon a rare photo of her family. 
> 
> Recommended Song: She's Kerosene by The Interrupters

"I forget how many photos we took." Isabeau mumbles to herself as she flips through the small pile of photos in her hands.

Isabeau leans back in one of the kitchen chairs in their motel room, continuing to flip through the photos in her hands. The photos were taken over the week when Isabeau was home.

Most of them were taken by Isabeau herself, while others were taken by her parents or her brothers when she wasn't looking.

Isabeau smiled as she started to flip through some photos that she took with her from some of her photo albums. Some were taken when she was a child, some captured the years of her brothers growing up, and she stopped when she flipped to one specific picture.

The picture was taken when she was twenty-years-old; it was her, her mother, father, brothers, Uncle C, and her Nanna. It was their family portrait and it was one of the very few times that her Uncle C and Nanna put aside their feelings for the sake of being a family, even if it was for a quick family portrait.

All of them were positioned in the living room of a victorian gothic inspired mansion, all of the men dressed in their best suits and the women wearing dresses that were specifically designed for them.

Isabeau had a similar photo of with her coven, and one without her Uncle C and Nanna.

Isabeau glances over at Sam and Dean who were both laying down in their motel beds; Dean occupying himself with the TV while Sam flips through one of her sketchbooks, doodling on any free space he could find.

Isabeau wished she could show Sam and Dean her family photos. Pictures of her Uncle, pictures of her Nanna, but at the same time, she would have to tell them who they are, and those two particular family members didn't like hunters knowing about them.

Isabeau's phone hummed beside her, alerting her of a new text message. She puts her photos in her bag before flipping open her phone, reading the text message.

' _So proud of you, my little witch. Don't forget about our get together next week.'_

Isabeau smiles at the text from her Nanna.

' _ **I won't. I love you, Nanna.'**_

Isabeau texted her back and set her phone to the side, looking back over to Sam and Dean. She smiles to herself.

Maybe one day, she'll be able to introduce them to each other.

If they don't kill each other first.

**Author's Note:**

> First of little snippets/events that happen either in between the episodes or during the episodes that I expand upon. At the beginning of each chapter I will say when the certain event takes place within the "Party of Three" series.
> 
> If you guys would like to see anything specific, please let me know and I'l see if I can do it. Again, I'm not sure if I will do smut, I will try. I'm not opposed to it, but it just might not be the best. I've never really written smut so it will be my first try. So any tips or pointers on how to write that sort of stuff is highly accepted. I'm always trying to work harder to become a stronger writer.
> 
> Feedback is my motivation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
